


Touch the Fashion

by Hyacinthus



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: After a job well done, Tyler and Fandango relax.





	Touch the Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



“Dango,” Tyler said as they clinked their champagne glasses together, “here’s to another fashion disaster averted.” Thanks to them, the Usos would no longer be running around in last season’s sneakers. 

They drank deeply. Drops of Veuve Clicquot ran down Fandango’s chin, and he went to wipe them off. Tyler tsked, walking over. “Don’t waste my expensive champagne, Dango.” A tongue ran over Dango’s jawline, Tyler intent on licking up every drop, kissing the remnants from Dango’s lips. He ended up in Dango’s lap, fingers picking at the sequins on his borrowed shirt. “You look so good in my clothing.”


End file.
